Fly Away with Me
by muahaha1524
Summary: Luna and Neville enjoy the thestrals.


On one clear day, Luna was skipping down the hall towards the kitchen. She was wearing a plain, knee-length, green dress that had a bandeu top and a purple cardigan. Though very casual, she was quite stunning. Of course, she did not choose to wear it because of this. She tickled the pear and and entered the low, long room. Dobby ran up to her in his very odd ensemble.

"Miss Luna, Miss Luna!" he chimed, and Luna waved.

"Hello Dobby." she chirped. He gave her a package that truly reeked. "Thank you very much!" Luna smiled and climbed out of the small room after every elf ran up to say hi. She was engrossed in trying to fit the package in her bag when she collided with a solid, but warm object.

"I-I'm so sorry I-" he looked up. It was Neville. Luna smiled brightly.

"Hello Neville." she said. "Are you busy?" he blinked.

"No, I-uh,"

"Wonderful!" Luna grinned and she grabbed his hand and lead him outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked exasperated.

"To feed them, of course." Neville gulped. He chose not to say anything else, but instead enjoy the feeling of Luna's hand in his. It made him feel_ wierd_. But he liked it immensely. She led him into an inlet by the lake, nestled in the forbidden forest. Neville quickly identified the brown, bony things as thestrals.

"Thestrals." he said, intrigued.

"Oh, you can see them? Who did you see die?"

"My Great Aunt Muriel. Not a very sad parting, though." Luna nodded. She took out a stinking package. So that was what he smelled, he thought. When she unwrapped it, a very large few chunks of raw meat, still covered in a splash of blood, she handed on chunk to him.

"Just throw it out to them." she said as she ripped her chunk into three. He followed suit. After enticing some froward, they threw their chunks at the ground and they gobbled them up quickly. Neville noticed he was no longer holding hands with Luna, and sort of wished he could change that. He inched closer to her slowly, then took a very deep breath and gently grasped her hand, both slimy with meat juice. For a moment, she faltered, but soon grabbed back and intertwined their fingers. They stood, holding hands, while they watched the thestrals love on one of the newborns, who was, despite their ugly look, quite adorable.

"So, how surprising. The cowardly mis-placed Gryffindor and the awkward Loony found love. Wonderful." Draco sneerd. Luna and Neville whiped around, making sure to break their contact. Neville withdrew his wand, and Luna did the same.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neville stuttered, making Draco laugh.

"I should ask the same. I'm sure Umbridge will love to hear about your little escapade." he chuckled with a hint of loathing. When he turned around to leave, Neville could not help himself.

"Expelliarmis!" he cried. Draco's wand went flying, and Luna flashed a joyful grin at him, that was the first time he had successfully disarmed someone. In the D.A. meetings he failed repeatedly. Draco turned around fuming, then dove for his wand. But it seems the D.A. paid off, and Neville was quicker.

"Accio Wand!" Draco's wand came flying towards neville and he caught it midair. The helpless look on his face was so priceless, Luna and Neville doubled up laughing. Draco stood up and took off to the castle.

"Quick! Neville rinse your hands we don't have much time!" Luna urged, motioning to the water bucket by a tree. They scrubbed the blood off their hands.

"What now?" Neville questioned.

"We fly!" Luna smiled, dragging Neville to a thestral. "Umbridge can't see them, Draco will look like an idiot!" Neville grinned and helped Luna up. Neville did not need help, his lankyness was enough to help him climb onto the thestral in front of Luna. Immediately, the animal kicked off and soared into the air, rising high. Neville looked down over the lake, then split Draco's wand and threw the broken pieces into the vast lake for mermaids to destroy further. He and Luna laughed so hard, they almost fell off, but Luna stabilized them by wrapping her arms around him, and laying her head on his back. Once again, Neville got that very wierd feeling, but did not wish it to stop.


End file.
